<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>like the tears of a saint by sailormarsbars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23370658">like the tears of a saint</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailormarsbars/pseuds/sailormarsbars'>sailormarsbars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>snake [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Boyz (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Clubbing, Face-Sitting, Knotting, M/M, Monsters, Rimming, Rough Sex, Vampire Moon Hyungseo | Kevin, Vampires, Werewolf Bae Joonyoung | Jacob, Werewolves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:48:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23370658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailormarsbars/pseuds/sailormarsbars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob had gotten out of his seat before he'd been able to stop himself. He'd had to weave through a mass of writhing, entangled bodies, push away wandering hands. But it hadn't taken long to find the Vampire. He stood out like a sore thumb.</p><p>He was by himself on one of the sticky leather seats, sipping languidly at a glass of what Jacob knew was boozed up blood.</p><p>Beautiful. He was beautiful.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>snake [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>495</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>like the tears of a saint</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>kevin if ur reading this post the diameter of ur ring finger on twitter im tryna see sumn</p><p>title is from snake by nicole dollanganger</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jacob smells him before he sees him.</p><p>He isn't really one to go to clubs like this. Underground. Hidden away from the human's curious, prying eyes. It'd all been Sunwoo's idea, really.</p><p>He wasn't a human anymore. Not really. But it didn't mean he liked associating himself with the rest of the hidden population of freaks of the city. There were too many rivalries between ancient Clans and Packs. Too many assholes with too much pride looking to start fights. At least humans didn't have that. They went to clubs to get drunk, fuck. Clubs like this were used for that certainly, but there were still too many pricks trying to start fights over millennia old lost honor.</p><p>It didn't help this was the club the Heo led Coven frequented. Sangyeon had warned him when he'd first joined their Pack to stay away from this specific club as it was just on the precipice of their territory. Starting a fight with them wasn't worth it. They were stronger and had far more resources than they could ever hope to win against.</p><p>Sunwoo knew that. He'd been in the Pack a lot longer than Jacob had so of course he knew. But Sunwoo wasn't that different from so many of the other assholes in the club. He wasn't a killer like most of them but he had a chip on his shoulder. He'd gotten his ass kicked more than once by one of the Vampires of the Heo Coven and he was desperate to get the upper hand.</p><p>Jacob knew that was the only reason Sunwoo wanted to come so he relented when Sunwoo invited him. No one else was going to bother coming to the rescue when he inevitably got his ass beat again. Jacob was too nice to sit by and let it happen, though the thought tempted him the longer he stayed.</p><p>It'd only taken a few seconds after arriving before Sunwoo had disappeared into the crowd, body going tense and shoulders squaring as soon as he smelled whoever he was looking for. Jacob resigned himself to sit at the bar, asking the pretty Huldra at the counter for a glass of water. He needed to be sober for this. At least she was sympathetic, giving him a sweet smile and blowing a kiss after setting the glass down, cow tail swishing languidly behind her as she walked to the next unlucky soul.</p><p>Jacob hadn't been paying too much attention to anything, sipping on his water and drumming his fingers against the sticky countertop. He'd only really been listening out for the commotion of what he knew was coming. Sunwoo was not subtle in anything he did and always brought his fights out in the open. He liked an audience. It wasn't often he lost so it was no wonder he was desperate to get revenge against whoever had been getting the upper hand.</p><p>Jacob didn't have much room to be sympathetic, honestly. He loved Sunwoo but he could be...dangerously arrogant. It'd do him some good to learn he wasn't always top of the food chain. Even if it took getting stitched up by Juyeon at home, the wounds too deep and jagged to heal as rapidly on their own. Vampires were good at leaving fatal blows, especially the one Sunwoo had gotten himself involved with.</p><p>At least Juyeon was gentle with his stitching. Sangyeon had long since run out of patience and was always heavy handed with Sunwoo. But he was the oldest out of all of them and had seen the most so he was their leader without question.</p><p>When thirty minutes came and went with no sign of Sunwoo about to get his ass kicked, Jacob decided to people watch.</p><p>Being a Werewolf meant everything was intense, all the time.</p><p>Jacob remembered when he'd first been turned, bitten by a rogue Werewolf during a frat party. It'd been a good night. He'd been a little too drunk, talking to some pretty boy that wasn't as interested in him as he would've liked. He doesn't remember much of anything after that. He remembers hearing screaming. He remembers blood splattering against his face as the boy in front of him was torn apart by gnashing teeth and razor-sharp claws. Everything was fuzzy after that.</p><p>He'd woken surrounded by mangled corpses, so covered in blood his clothes stuck to his skin. The smell had been so bad. So fucking bad. He'd vomited everything left in his stomach as he struggled to get to his feet, heaving and choking on bile. He'd somehow managed to make it outside, collapsing in the middle of the street as the sounds of insects buzzing and streetlights humming pounded like drums in his ears. Sangyeon had found him there, curled in a ball, clutching at his head and screaming.</p><p>It'd taken him weeks before he'd been able to tune everything down enough to feel even remotely close to normal again. Sangyeon had been so patient with him, explaining what had happened when he was ready to hear it. A member of their pack had gone rogue for a reason he still wasn't sure of. But he'd gone on a rampage. His frat wasn't the only one that had suffered, but as far as Sangyeon knew, he was the only one that had survived. The only one that had turned.</p><p>He'd wanted to go home. But Sangyeon had told him he couldn't. He was already dead according to the outside world. He was just another corpse they'd had to guess the identity of out of all the mangled mess. Monsters and humans couldn't coexist, anyway. Not in a way that permitted Jacob to see his family or his friends again, at least. You could live on the same street as a human, shop at the same stores, but it wasn't possible to be their friend.</p><p>Putting yourself out in the open just made you bait for Hunters, and there was no telling who was a Hunter and who wasn't. He'd just be putting himself and the rest of the pack in danger by going back. It'd taken so long to come to terms with it but he had no other choice. The same had happened to Sangyeon years ago. To Eric. If they could survive it then he had a responsibility to do the same.</p><p>Ten years had already passed since it'd all happened. It was strange to know he was aging but never see the effects of it. No wrinkles, no grey hairs. It wasn't immortality, Sangyeon had explained. He was just healing faster. Fast enough that it'd be decades before he even showed the slightest bit of aging. Maybe centuries before he died of natural causes if he wasn't offed by another monster or a Hunter first. That in itself had been one of the most terrifying parts, but he'd come to terms with that too.</p><p>Controlling his senses enough to feel completely normal again had taken the longest. He'd get so close to it only to be hit with a new wave of noise or smell that would have him clutching at his head and rocking on the floor. Fireworks had been the worst. Airplanes or helicopters overhead were a close second. But he was better with it now. Everything was still intense but it'd become the new normal.</p><p>Being able to smell the pastries baking in the morning from the bakery an hour walk away from the house was normal. Hearing the sounds of children playing in the park four blocks from the house was normal.</p><p>Being able to smell the difference between monsters and humans was normal too.</p><p>It'd taken a while before he'd learned what the scent really was. Magic, according to Sangyeon. Every monster had some form of magic brewing in their veins, whether or not they could actually use it. Witches were the most capable so it made them the most dangerous. Vampires could use a little bit to put their victims in a trance before they fed. Werewolves could use it to shift at will if they learned how but it was rare.</p><p>There were certain smells to certain monsters as well.</p><p>The Huldra bartender smelled distinctly of the forest, even though there were no large forests near them. Not for miles. Yet she still had a scent of dirt and moss. Leaves damp and soft with morning dew. It was...nice. It reminded him of when his father would take him camping in the woods that surrounded his childhood home. Perhaps that was part of her allure that allowed her to seduce and kill.</p><p>Incubi and Succubi had the worst stenches, though. The Incubus draped along one of the club's filthy couches smelled of old sweat and sex, so pungent that Jacob gagged every time he focused for a second too long on it. The Incubus was gorgeous, an arched nose and full lips. Strong jaw. When he met Jacob's eye he smiled, quirking a brow. He'd even tried to wave Jacob over. But that fucking smell. There was no way.</p><p>There'd been one scent, though, that stood out to him the most.</p><p>Jacob knew a Vampire when he smelled one. No matter how many times they bathed or how long they'd gone without a proper feeding they always smelled of blood. Blood was a long-lasting scent. One that Jacob knew far too well. It was impossible for him to ignore.</p><p>The smell of the blood didn't bother him, though. Too many of the creatures in the club reeked of it. Truth be told it was...captivating. Something floral. Perfume, most likely. An expensive bottle. It made his hair stand on end at how good it was.</p><p>There'd been too many times to count he'd caught the scent of something and became desperate to follow it. This. This was different. More intense than anything he'd experienced. Primal, in a way. It was hard to explain and he wasn’t even entirely sure he wanted to understand.</p><p>Jacob had gotten out of his seat before he'd been able to stop himself. The Incubus had smirked at him as he rose from his seat, no doubt able to feel the desire that was coursing through him. He'd paid him no mind, though, too focused on finding the source of the scent. He'd had to weave through a mass of writhing, entangled bodies, push away wandering hands. But it hadn't taken long to find the Vampire. He stood out like a sore thumb.</p><p>He was by himself on one of the sticky leather seats, sipping languidly at a glass of what Jacob knew was boozed up blood.</p><p>Beautiful. He was beautiful.</p><p>A silk, black blouse that was unbuttoned to just below his pretty collarbones that were dusted with glitter. His dark brown hair was pushed back, red eyeshadow lining his lids. He looked bored, almost pouting as he sipped at his wine glass, slim fingers decorated with red jewel encrusted gold rings grasping the stem. Black jeans hugged his skinny legs, one crossed other the other as he laid casually against the back of the couch. A velvet, red choker was pulled tight around his neck, a crescent moon charm dangling from it.</p><p>Jacob knew he was staring but he couldn't help it. How was no one else in the stupid fucking club looking at the boy on the couch? How could anyone stand to keep their eyes off of him?</p><p>It was mortifying when the boy locked eyes with him. He should've known it was coming. If Werewolf senses were dialed to ten then Vampires were easily at a hundred. It was a wonder it'd taken more than a second for the boy to look at him. He'd have to have known Jacob had been staring as long as he had, just biding his time. Letting Jacob suffer in silence.</p><p>Most of the Vampires Jacob had ever come into contact with were smug assholes. Full bloods, at least. Full bloods were born into their lineage, inheriting centuries worth of wealth and status. They were the ones he couldn't stand. The Coven his Pack had a rivalry with were of that descent. A bunch of full blood spoiled brats that didn't know how to keep to their own territory. They always got away with it, too powerful for anyone to defend against.</p><p>Half bloods weren't like that. At least, most of them weren't. Half bloods were only able to be formed by bite. If they were lucky, the one who Sired them would adopt them into the lineage. Most though, were cast aside. Seen as bastards to full blood majority. Jacob's pack had houses half bloods before, helping them find a Coven or safehouse that would take them in.</p><p>Just by smell Jacob knew the boy was a full blood. Half bloods could still reek of humanity. There wasn't a trace of it on him, though. He had to be from the Heo Coven. Of course he'd be one of those brats. Someone that pretty was too good to be true. Just another smug asshole.</p><p>The smile he gave Jacob was nowhere near smug.</p><p>Inviting. Kind.</p><p>Jacob knew he shouldn't. Sangyeon would be angry. They'd all be angry. Sunwoo wouldn't speak to him for weeks if he found out. There'd be consequences. Maybe ones he wouldn't be able to deal with.</p><p>But he couldn't help himself.</p><p>Not when he saw how one of the boy's fangs caught on his bottom lip. Not when he saw the smile break just in the slightest when he hesitated too long. That smile was too pretty. He wasn't going to be the reason it broke.</p><p>"You seem just as tired of this as I am." Jacob said with a smile as he sat down, close enough that his thigh just barely touched the boys.</p><p>"It's...not really my scene." The boy said, eyes glancing down to where their thighs almost touched. "I like parties. Not this kind, though."</p><p>"Must be a reason you're here." Jacob said, draping his arm over the back of the couch, his fingers just barely brushing against the boy's neck. He'd gotten better at this. Talking to people. Flirting. Ten years ago and this would've had him shaking with nervousness, close to throwing up if it was someone he really liked.</p><p>Sometimes it still did, anxiety like a furled tree in his stomach he could never unroot. But it was easier now. Hearing the other person's heartbeat made it so much easier to tell whether or not they liked him. Even with the boy. Vampires only had a heartbeat when they drank enough blood. That was definitely not the boy's first glass if his heartbeat picking up in speed was any indication. He was definitely flustered. Surprised, even. Jacob knew he'd been expecting him to walk away. How many times had he been rejected before?</p><p>The boy laughed quietly, rolling his snakelike eyes just a bit. "I got dragged here against my will." He said, sipping at his glass again. There was glitter on his cheeks, at the corners of his eyes. He looked at Jacob with a piercing gaze after he finished his sip, his head tilting just the slightest as he asked, "What about you?"</p><p>Jacob slid that inch closer to press their thighs together, brushing his fingers more deliberately against the length of the boy's neck, down his jugular. His skin was warm with blood. "Trying to make sure my friend doesn't start a fight and get his ass kicked." He said, feeling victorious when the boy laughed. "I'm thinking about ditching him, though."</p><p>"Why?" The boy asked, delicately placing his free hand on Jacob's upper thigh. "Found someone more interesting?" He took another sip from his glass. When he pulled it away there was a spot of red left on his bottom lip.</p><p>"Maybe." Jacob said, reaching to cup the boy's cheek, to brush his thumb across his bottom lip to swipe away the little drop of blood. "Depends on if he likes me too, I guess."</p><p>Jacob shuddered when the boy's tongue poked out, dragging slow and wet across his thumb. His eyes were intense as he stared at Jacob, reaching up to pull the hand on his cheek away only to tug him closer till their faces were only inches apart.</p><p>"I would say he does." The boy said, his wine glass forgotten as he wrapped his arms around Jacob's neck. There was still a hint of nervousness to his gaze, his fangs digging into his bottom lip. "So what are you gonna do about it?”</p><p>Jacob had a few ideas.</p>
<hr/><p>As it turned out, the boy had an apartment not far from the club.</p><p>Kevin, as he’d said his name was between small whines when Jacob pushed him against his apartment door, kissing him stupid before he could even try to get the door open. It was a miracle they even managed to get inside; Jacob too preoccupied with breathing in as much of Kevin’s scent as he could.</p><p>Kevin finally managed to get the door open, though, pushing Jacob away long enough to kick his boots off. It was only a second before Jacob was back on him, pressing him against the wall, calloused hands sliding down to grip Kevin’s ass. They didn’t stay there long, Jacob using the wall as leverage to pull Kevin up into his arms, guiding Kevin to wrap his skinny legs around his waist.</p><p>Kevin was just as bad as he was, mouthing at his neck incessantly, like he was looking for the perfect place to bite down into. The feeling of fangs and tongue against his neck made him stumble, almost crashing into the wall as he carried Kevin to the bedroom, just barely missing the half open door when Kevin found a too sensitive spot.</p><p>He plopped down gracelessly against the edge of the bed, holding Kevin tight to his chest to keep him from falling.</p><p>“Could be a little more careful.” Kevin said with a small laugh, pushing Jacob’s chest hard enough to have him falling back against the bed. “Don’t wanna break the merchandise.”</p><p>“Hey.” Jacob said, pushing himself up to lean against his forearms. “I’m practically an…”</p><p>His protest was lost on his tongue, too focused on watching as Kevin undid the remaining buttons to his shirt. The more buttons he undid the more pale, smooth skin was revealed. Jacob didn’t know what to do, desperate to touch but just knowing Kevin wanted him to wait. To <em>sit</em>.</p><p>“I can feel you shaking.” Kevin said, letting his shirt slide slowly down his arms, tossing it somewhere behind him on the floor. “A little skin got you this worked up?”</p><p>"Not my fault you're the most gorgeous person I've ever seen in my life." Jacob argued, pushing himself up to grip Kevin by the waist. Before Kevin could protest he was flipping them over, pressing Kevin firm against the bed by his wrists.</p><p>"You're cute." Kevin laughed, breaking off into a breathy moan when Jacob started pressing open mouthed kisses to his collarbone. "Don't exaggerate."</p><p>Jacob bit into the skin just above Kevin's nipple. "Why would I exaggerate?" He asked, sucking a mark into the same spot he bit just to watch the redness immediately fade.</p><p>"I don't-" Kevin broke off into a whine, back arching just a bit as Jacob wrapped his lips around one of his nipples and sucked. He gripped at Jacob's hair, pulling tight enough to sting. "I don't know. Trying to flatter me."</p><p>Jacob snorted, pressing a kiss to Kevin's sternum before moving to his other nipple, biting at it just to watch Kevin squirm. "Doubt I need to flatter a member of the Heo Coven."</p><p>Jacob could feel when Kevin tensed, the grip in his hair going impossibly tighter before his hand fell entirely. "You knew?" He asked, voice strangely quiet. When Jacob looked up he expected a gaze of anger, annoyance. Not one of defeat. Sadness.</p><p>"Is that the only reason you..." Kevin trailed off, the same fang catching on his bottom lip as it trembled, just barely. Still enough for Jacob to notice. "Is this some sick game? I knew you were in Sangyeon's pack but I thought-"</p><p>"Whoa, whoa, wait." Jacob said, hands gripping Kevin's cheeks in as gentle a grip he could manage. "I'm not." Jacob stopped himself, struggling to find the right words to make Kevin feel better. He was good at that, comforting people, but he'd never been in a situation like this before.</p><p>"I'm not here because of whatever rivalry is going on. I don't even know why there's one because Sangyeon <em>refuses</em> to tell me. I'm only here because I like you." Jacob ran a hand through Kevin's hair, heart beating just a little bit faster when Kevin leaned into it. "I just wanna have a good time with a pretty boy. I'm not here for anything else. I promise."</p><p>"Okay." Kevin said, voice still shaky but surer than before. "Then...continue. With what you were doing before. If you could. Please."</p><p>Jacob immediately leaned down to press his lips against Kevin's again, pulling his bottom lip into his mouth and sucking. Kevin's lips were thin but they were soft enough to be addicting. If he could just kiss Kevin for the rest of his life, he'd be pretty content. Just kissing Kevin the rest of the night itself would've been enough for him, addicted to listening to his little whines every time he sucked at his tongue. But Kevin was impatient and a little more desperate than Jacob had been expecting, pushing a little too hard at Jacob's head until he continued the path down he'd started earlier.</p><p>Jacob started gentle when he bit at Kevin's nipples, sucking until they were swollen red and shiny with spit. The farther down he went, closer to where Kevin was tenting in his jeans, the whinier Kevin got, hips pushing up as he squirmed.</p><p>"Come on." Kevin groaned, fingers tangling in Jacob's hair and tugging. <em>Hard</em>. So hard it hurt, Jacob's scalp stinging like he'd never felt before. He didn't even seem to notice, tugging just as hard again until Jacob's head was hovering just above his crotch.</p><p>He was so fucking hard it was starting to hurt.</p><p>Jacob didn't bother being gentle anymore as he undid the zipper to Kevin's jeans, tugging them down with his briefs, throwing them somewhere in the room as soon as they were off of Kevin's skinny ankles. He started his lips there, nipping at Kevin's ankle bone and slowly moving up, unable to stop himself from grinning when Kevin cursed in annoyance.</p><p>Kevin's skin was smooth, almost cold to the touch if not for that slightest bit of warmth left behind from the blood he'd drank at the club. Jacob didn't know a lot about Vampires in reality but he knew enough to understood why they drank it. It made their heart beat again. It made their skin warm. It made their cheeks red. A Vampire's hunger wasn't like a humans for food. Their hunger was for another chance to feel alive. An ancient need that all the undead craved but could never truly satiate.</p><p>Jacob honestly didn't feel too far from that himself as he stared up at Kevin. Fuck, he really was gorgeous, whether Kevin wanted to agree or not.</p><p>Kevin's cock was thin, curving up towards his stomach and leaking just a bit. Jacob felt a little more sympathetic seeing how hard he was, but not that much. He still took his time as he gripped Kevin's cock by the base, tonguing at the slit where he was dripping. He'd almost been expecting a different taste than what a humans would be. But it was still the same. The same bitterness that he could never quite get used to. It still didn't stop him from letting his lips wrap around the head, hollowing his cheeks as he pushed his way slowly down.</p><p>If Kevin was whiny before it was no comparison to what it was when he had his dick shoved somewhere. Jacob could tell he was trying to keep his hips under control but he was failing miserably, his dick hitting the back of Jacob's throat and gagging him over and over. It didn't bother him, though. He liked it, liked the feeling of his throat being full.</p><p>"Jacob." Kevin cried, voice breaking when Jacob pulled up, his tongue dragging against his frenulum. "<em>Fuck</em>, Jacob."</p><p>Jacob spared a glance up at Kevin, watching as Kevin shuddered, his teeth gnawing at his already swollen bottom lip.</p><p>"This is so not fair." Kevin groaned, thighs squeezing at either side of Jacob's head every time Jacob shoved his head down enough for his lips to reach where his fingers were still wrapped around the base. "I wish I could look that good sucking dick, holy <em>shit</em>."</p><p>A string of spit followed him when he pulled off of Kevin's cock, falling against his chin when he pulled far enough away. "Who says you can't?"</p><p>"Dude." Kevin said, the red slit in his snake like eyes practically glowing. "You have DSL. There's literally no competition."</p><p>Jacob couldn’t help but snort, sitting up to finally pull his shirt over his head. He felt just the slightest bit smug when Kevin’s eyes raked over his chest. “You don’t need thick lips to be good at sucking dick.”</p><p>“That’s not what I’m saying.” Kevin said, rolling his eyes. “I’m plenty good at sucking dick.”</p><p>“Okay.” Jacob said. “Then prove it.”</p><p>Kevin groaned but he didn’t look all that opposed. “What is this, America’s Next Top Dick Sucker?”</p><p>“Oh yeah.” Jacob laughed, situating himself to lay flat against the bed and ignoring Kevin’s confused expression. “Come on. Bring that ass over here.”</p><p>He didn’t see but he knew Kevin was rolling his eyes again. “Demanding.” He said, swinging his thigh over Jacob’s head. Right when he started to lean down Jacob took that as the perfect opportunity to grip Kevin by his ass, pulling his cheeks apart until he could see that pretty, perfect hole. He didn’t even register the surprised sound Kevin made, too preoccupied with tugging him down to get his tongue right where he wanted it.</p><p>“Holy shit, what-” Kevin whined, legs trembling around Jacob’s head. Just like before his hips were moving before he could control it, rocking down against Jacob’s tongue. “Holy shit, <em>Jacob</em>.”</p><p>Jacob wasn’t even paying attention, barely even registering the pretty sounds Kevin was making. Kevin’s hole was tight, tight enough he couldn’t properly get his tongue in. He lapped at it with spit practically dripping from his tongue, pressing one of his thumbs against it to slowly press inside the wetter it got. It didn’t take much for Kevin to open up, his hole twitching against Jacob’s tongue as he slowly, slowly pressed it inside.</p><p>Jacob could feel as Kevin fumbled with his jeans, fingers pulling at his zipper and pushing his briefs down until he could get his cock out. The relief was so fucking good, his cock probably hard enough to be swollen purple by then. He heard Kevin’s pleased little sound breaking off into a breathy moan.</p><p>He couldn’t help the groan that escaped his lips when Kevin finally got his mouth on him. Kevin’s tongue was incessant, pressing into Jacob’s slit hard enough that his hips jerked. Jacob thought he was going to pass out when he felt Kevin easily take him down his throat. Damn undead freaks not needing to breathe. It wasn’t fair. But fuck if it didn’t feel good to have Kevin’s throat around him, wet and hot and open. He could feel the slight sting as Kevin’s fangs dragged just so against his cock but that did nothing to scare him. It felt so fucking good, like being pricked and poisoned with an aphrodisiac.</p><p>“Jacob.” Kevin’s voice came, shaky and uneven. “Can I – <em>fuck</em>, can I try something?”</p><p>Jacob struggled to pull away, obsessed with how Kevin felt around his tongue but he relented. His face was covered in spit. “Uh, yeah?”</p><p>“It’ll feel good, I promise. It’s-” Kevin broke off, hips jerking as Jacob slowly pressed a finger inside him. “Fuck, stop that. It’s not fair.”</p><p>“Come on.” Jacob urged, not pulling his finger from Kevin’s hole, just curling it until Kevin’s thighs squeezed so tight he thought he was going to suffocate. There it was. “Do what you want.</p><p>Jacob wasn’t sure what to expect. Maybe Kevin was going to finger him too. That would’ve been cool. Maybe Kevin was going to…Jacob didn’t even know. It didn’t take long for him to find out, a flaring pain shooting up his thigh and through his spine.</p><p>“What the f-“ Jacob gasped, body going tense as the pain turned to…something good. Something warm. He could feel it pumping through his veins like honey, sweet and soft till everything went fuzzy. It felt even better when Kevin’s mouth was finally back on him, even warmer now. He could feel Kevin’s skin getting warmer under his palms, too.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>“Did you just.” Jacob struggled to get out, still floating somewhere far away but slowly drifting back. “Did you just bite me?”</p><p>“Um.” Kevin said. “Maybe? Did it feel good?”</p><p>Jacob thought about it for a second. Did it feel good? Yeah. It still felt good. He felt like he was on cloud nine, his body tingling. He knew it wasn’t really an aphrodisiac. It was venomous, something that was transmitted to the veins when a Vampire bit their victim. They could use their magic to make seducing a victim easier but what really kept someone down was the venom. He’d never really cared to find out what it did but. Now he knew. And he liked it. A lot.</p><p>“You can.” Jacob struggled, mouth feeling like it was full of cotton candy. “You can do it again. If you want. You can feed.”</p><p>Kevin cursed, moving so fast that Jacob thought he might get whiplash. Before he could even really process what was going on Kevin’s mouth was at his neck, snake like fangs digging deep into his flesh. The initial pain was so intense but it left so quickly, replaced instantly with that floating sensation again. It scared him a little bit, the fact he liked it so much. But that was the appeal. Vampires had to keep their victims still. Making them feel like they were high and happy was probably the easiest way.</p><p>When Kevin pulled away his lips were stained red, a line of it dripping down his chin. Jacob swiped it away with his thumb, pushing it into Kevin’s mouth and pressing the pad to his tongue. He groaned as Kevin sucked on it, only pulling it out when it was clean with a little, wet pop.</p><p>“You sure you’re not a sex demon?” Jacob asked, voice a little sluggish. He could feel the effects ebbing away again, probably a result of his regenerative healing but he didn’t mind. Too much of it and he knew he’d probably get addicted. Not that Kevin himself wasn’t already addictive enough.</p><p>Kevin laughed, pressing his face where the bite was. “Pretty sure.” He said, muffled. He dragged his tongue along the bite a few times, cleaning up the last of the blood and swallowing it down. “You taste good.”</p><p>“What does blood even taste like?” Jacob asked, whining a little bit when Kevin moved to the other side of the bed. At least he got a nice view of his ass as he dug around in one of the drawers. Before he could stop himself he drew his hand back and slapped right where Kevin’s ass met his thigh. The skin stayed pink only a second before it was back to that unnatural pale again.</p><p>“Oh, fuck you.” Kevin whined, his hips jerking. He seemed even more shaky when he got the bottle of lube out, chucking it on Jacob’s chest hard enough it knocked the breath out of him.</p><p>“Seriously.” Jacob said, sliding up the bed to lean against the headboard. He tugged Kevin onto his lap, smoothing his hands down his chest, his sides. He was tempted to slap Kevin’s ass again but held himself back. Maybe next time. That reaction was enough to leave him curious. “What does blood taste like?”</p><p>“Blood.” Kevin said, blinking. “It’s not like I have a point of reference I can compare it to.”</p><p>“You’ve never eaten food?” Jacob asked. “Even tasted it?”</p><p>“It all tastes like ashes to me.” Kevin shrugged. “And if I swallow it I just throw it back up. I’m not built like you, David Naughton.”</p><p>It took Jacob a second. It’d been a while but he remembers the nightmares it gave him when he watched it as a kid. “…American Werewolf in London?”</p><p>Kevin smiled. “Hell yeah. My boy knows his references.”</p><p>Jacob groaned. “That’s not even an accurate depiction. Would you say Nosferatu is accurate?”</p><p>The smile instantly turned into a scowl. “Come on. Not fair. I’m too sexy to be Nosferatu. I’m more of an Edward Cullen, obviously.”</p><p>Jacob sighed. “Can I please just put my fingers in your ass now before I go <em>completely</em> soft?”</p><p>Jacob jumped when he felt Kevin’s slim fingers wrap around his cock, still covered in those pretty, golden rings. They were cold against his skin leaving him shivering. “Not soft at all to me.” Kevin said with a grin. “But sure, Wolfman. Go for it.”</p><p>“God, I hate you.” Jacob said as he uncapped the lube, hissing at how cold it was as it dripped against his fingers. “I’m not the fucking Wolfman…”</p><p>“What about the big, bad wolf?” Kevin asked, nails digging into Jacob’s shoulders when he finally pressed his fingers against his hole. “Oh, what a big dick you have!” His laughter was cut short when Jacob curled his finger, pressing it right against his prostate.</p><p>“Does that make you my Red Riding Hood?” Jacob asked, not bothering to be gentle as he fucked Kevin with his finger. It didn’t take long before he added another, squirting slightly warmer lube on his fingers before pushing them back in.</p><p>“That’s kinda ho - <em>ot</em>.” Kevin said, voice cracking as he choked on a whine. His hips rocked against Jacob’s hand even as Jacob tried to keep a grip on him so he’d stay still. Needy. “I could pull off a skirt and a corset.”</p><p>“Oh, definitely.” Jacob said, already pressing a third finger in. Kevin opened up easily. Probably played with himself a lot. Jacob liked that a little bit too much. “We could find a nice forest so I could fuck you into the dirt.”</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>.” Kevin gasped, nails leaving angry red lines down Jacob’s chest as he dragged his fingers down. “Come on, get that massive fucking dick inside me before I get even more dead.”</p><p>“You’re so eloquent.” Jacob said, grunting when Kevin suddenly flipped them over. He got himself situated as fast as he could, spreading lube over his cock while Kevin spread his legs, hands hooked under his knees. The sight left him breathless, his hands fumbling as he poured just a bit more lube around Kevin’s hole. “Fuck, you look good.” He ignored Kevin’s sound of protest as he pushed two fingers in, groaning at how soft and wet Kevin was around them.</p><p>“I’m not a fucking fleshlight.” Kevin groaned. “Didn’t I just say to get your dick in me?”</p><p>“Fine, fine.” Jacob said, pulling his fingers from Kevin’s ass, running the leftover lube on his fingers over his cock, bucking up into the touch. “Don’t cry over some dick.”</p><p>“I’d happily cry over your dick if you would just <em>put it-</em>” Kevin cut himself off, his body going taught just as Jacob pressed the head of his cock against his hole. “Oh, shit.”</p><p>Jacob watched as Kevin’s eyes glazed over, his mouth going slack the further he pushed in. He’d never seen someone look so gone for him. It drove him crazy, a fire burning in his stomach he’d never felt so intensely before. Maybe it was the venom. Maybe Kevin had had him in a trance this entire time. It didn’t matter. It felt too good. Too right. Like Kevin was made for him. Or maybe that was just his dick talking.</p><p>“There you go.” Jacob murmured, breathing turning into heavy panting as his cock was enveloped in that perfect heat. He felt Kevin’s nails drag down his back, probably deep enough to draw blood. It all felt so fucking good, so overwhelming. He’d be lucky if he lasted five fucking minutes with how tight Kevin was squeezing around him.</p><p>“<em>Jacob</em>.” Kevin whined, his ass squeezing somehow tighter around him. “It’s so – you’re so-”</p><p>“I’ve got you.” Jacob said, pulling his hips back slow, pushing forward just as gentle. He stayed like that for a few moments, watching as Kevin adjusted, his face going from pinched pain to slack jawed pleasure. He let himself speed up just a bit, chest feeling tight at how Kevin threw his head back, whine after whine spilling from his lips. “You’re doing so good, babe.”</p><p>“Harder.” Kevin struggled to get out, nails digging crescents into Jacob’s shoulders. His legs were shaking where he had them wrapped around Jacob’s waist. “Please, come on – I need it, <em>please-</em>”</p><p>Jacob didn’t bother arguing. He only waited a second before he gave Kevin exactly what he wanted.</p><p>Kevin fucking <em>wailed</em> as Jacob picked up the pace, hips slapping so hard against Kevin’s ass he knew it had to burn. He could feel sweat beading on his brow as he didn’t slow, chasing the perfect heat of Kevin’s ass. It felt too fucking good. Kevin was so fucking tight around him, only clenching tighter as he hammered into his prostate over and over again.</p><p>“That’s as <em>ha – ard</em> as you can go?” Kevin hissed into his ear, voice broken and wet but still somehow managing to be demanding. “Come on. You can do better.”</p><p>Jacob could feel his thighs burn as he went faster, harder. Kevin was letting out little <em>uh, uh, uhs</em> with every thrust, hands sliding against the sweat on Jacob’s back. The headboard was slamming so hard against the wall Jacob didn’t understand how it wasn’t leaving holes. The creaking of the bedframe alone left him worried but he kept it pushed to the back of his mind. All he wanted was to make the pretty boy beneath him come. And with how Kevin was twisting and whining he couldn’t have been that far off. At least Jacob wasn’t the only desperate one.</p><p>“You feel so good.” Jacob murmured into the crook of Kevin’s shoulder, an instinct in him telling him to <em>bite. </em>He didn’t even realize he had until blood flooded his mouth, Kevin practically screaming as his teeth dug in. He could taste the iron, the venom from Kevin’s veins, but it didn’t bother him. He was too focused on <em>taking. </em>He wanted Kevin and he was going to have him.</p><p>Jacob could hear Kevin chanting his name but he couldn’t focus on it. Something in him had snapped. He didn’t know what it was, too out of it to put a name on it, too far gone to realize what he was even doing. He kept his teeth pressed into the wound on Kevin’s shoulder, fucking his hips harder and harder. There was a splatter of warmth between his stomach and Kevin’s, a high pitched moan breaking from Kevin’s lips. But he didn’t stop. He was so fucking close.</p><p>He could feel his knot starting to form, could feel Kevin’s rim catching on it every time he pulled back. Kevin was writhing against him so much it was a wonder he managed to stay inside. But Kevin didn’t want him out. He was pulling Jacob closer, begging him to stay. Not that he was going anywhere. Kevin was going to take it. And he took it so, so beautifully.</p><p>It only took a few more moments before his knot completely swelled, so large he could no longer pull out. He thrust into Kevin in short, aborted movements, rocking into him. Kevin clenched around him on every thrust, pulling him down so he could slot their mouths together.</p><p>“Please.” Kevin moaned against his lips, rocking his hips down onto Jacob’s cock. “Please. <em>Mark me</em>.”</p><p>That was all he needed. His stomach tensed, his balls drawing impossibly tight as he shot his load into Kevin’s ass. Spurt after spurt of it kept coming, so intense that every wave of it had him trembling and whining. He kept pushing into Kevin as much as he could, chasing that overstimulation as he felt the comedown slowly washing over him.</p><p>“Oh, fuck.” Jacob grunted, fingers digging into the mattress as he kept rolling his hips, movements as slow and small as he could manage.</p><p>“You’re a fucking demon.” Kevin groaned, shifting his hips in tiny movements to meet Jacob’s thrusts. It wasn’t a chase of pleasure anymore, just a gentle motion between two bodies that didn’t want to pull apart. Not that they had a choice quite yet. “How long does a knot usually last?”</p><p>“I don’t know.” Jacob said, still out of it. He could feel his eyes drooping. He always got so tired after an orgasm. Probably should’ve warned Kevin. Too late. “Uh. Thirty. Minutes maybe?”</p><p>“Jesus.” Kevin muttered. “Well. At least you’re good company.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Jacob said, already drifting off. “You’re not so bad yourself.”</p>
<hr/><p>It wasn’t necessarily a walk of shame from Kevin’s apartment. Kevin did order him a nice breakfast and handfeed it to him, letting Jacob lay his head on his lap as he pressed pieces of perfectly cooked bacon to his lips. And they did watch almost a seasons worth of an anime Kevin had wanted to watch. And he had stayed almost the entire day, letting Kevin feed from him one more time since he also ordered him lunch and dinner. And…Kevin had given him his number after they’d fucked one more time, breaking one of the legs on Kevin’s bedframe.</p><p>Then he’d finally left, dick and back sore.</p><p>When he made it to the front door of the house he shared with the rest of the Pack he found Sunwoo on the porch, blunt between his lips and smoke pouring from his nostrils like a dragon. He had a gash down the side of his face and hickeys lining his neck. There were also two cuts on his bottom lip, both the exact same size. He looked like complete shit.</p><p>“Hey.” Jacob said, plopping down next to Sunwoo. “Rough night?”</p><p>“Got my ass kicked.” Sunwoo grumbled, passing the blunt to Jacob. “Again.”</p><p>Jacob shrugged. “Happens.” He took a quick hit, sighing in relief as the feeling of whatever shit the Witches down the street grew washed over him. Vivi was a goddamn miracle worker.</p><p>“Where’d you go?” Sunwoo asked, eagerly taking the blunt back. “You were gone once Chanhee was done eviscerating the last of my dignity.”</p><p>“Met a boy.” Jacob said. “Names Kevin.”</p><p>“Cool.” Sunwoo clapped his back. “Proud of you, man.”</p><p>Silence stayed between them for a few minutes as they passed the blunt back and forth. It was a nice day. Sunny. Barely any clouds in a too blue sky.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“So Sangyeon’s not letting us in anytime soon, is he?”</p><p>“Oh, absolutely not.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>but what happens 2 sunwoo?!!?!?! (he gets fucked within an inch of his life by chanhee.)</p><p>follow me on <a href="https://twitter.com/sailormarsbars">twitter</a></p><p>if you wanna yell at me, here's my <a href="https://curiouscat.me/sailormarsbars">curiouscat</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>